Various manually propelled scooters and scooter like devices exist in the prior art. Some are directed more intentionally towards providing transportation, while others are directed more intentionally towards providing recreation and/or amusement. Many provide both.
A need does exist, however, for scooter devices that are fun and thereby induce physical exercise while also improving one's balance, physical awareness, and self-confidence. This is particularly important for youth.
In at least one embodiment of the present invention, a rider makes movements similar to those made in skiing. Thus, when used this way, the present invention may serve as a trainer for youth, specifically in skiing and generally in fitness and balance and the like.
A need also exists for scooter devices that provide new and different methods of travel and provide new options for athletic training—whether that be for lighter recreational use or more serious athletic competition.